


кусь

by 053, fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)



Series: если вырежешь мне сердце, я откушу тебе ебало <3 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/053/pseuds/053, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020
Summary: иллюстрация кшкура ящерицу сбросит
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Series: если вырежешь мне сердце, я откушу тебе ебало <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: 5 - fandom One Piece 2020: ББ-квест, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [шкура ящерицу сбросит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914835) by [fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020), [Raona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona). 



> иллюстрация к [шкура ящерицу сбросит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914835)


	2. Red




End file.
